


It Never Rains

by orphan_account



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Aggressive language, F/M, First work - Freeform, Gun Violence, I’d like to formally apologize, Sad, im sorry, mentions of gun, no graphic stuff, so maybe not the best read if you’re sensitive to that stuff, theres a lot of violent words and that type of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Lex saw Ethan’s double instead of Hannah?Don’t be too scared off by the tags, I explained it further in the notes.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	It Never Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking on my little one shot. I know that the tags for aggressive language might look scary, but it was just because I couldn’t find the right word.   
> By aggressive language I mean that there’s a lot of words that are made to put someone down ex: I never even liked you, you’re useless e.t.c.   
> No slurs or anything like that, I wouldn’t put that in a story. I just wanted to let y’all know just in case you’re sensitive time that kind of language. I hope you enjoy it!

“Lex?”

She whipped around and saw him standing there, “Holy shit, Ethan. I was so worried. Are you okay?” Lex ran over and hugged him. He felt stiff like plastic, not warm and comforting like he usually did. Meanwhile the actual Ethan was watching the scene from the Black and White and screaming at Lex to run, but she couldn’t hear him.   
The doppelgänger chuckled, “I’ve never been better, babe.” His laugh was different. It wasn’t the genuine laughter that gave Lex butterflies, it was mechanical. “You know when I died back there, I never thought I’d see you again. Now you can join us, babe. We’ll get to somewhere just like California, we’ll be set, won’t we?”   
Lex shook her head in disbelief and took a step backwards, “You're not Ethan. He’s still alive,”

With every step she took the thing followed, “You're right about one of those things, Lexie. Here’s a hint; it’s not the ladder,” he laughed and she could recognize the tone from the doll. She pulled out the gun she had gotten from the general and Ethan 2.0 pouted, “Are you gonna shoot me, babe? Hurt the only person that’s ever loved you? Come on, sweetheart. Banana will be here soon, just come with me,” His eyes shifted into a shade of green that wasn’t natural.

Lex swallowed, it was hard to know something right in front of your eyes wasn’t real, “He’s not dead. If you touch Hannah I’ll-“

“What’re you gonna do, babe. Shoot me? Come on do it, right in the chest. There’s a reason your mom never loved you and it’s because you’re too much like her. You’re just like your mom. I never even loved you, I pitied you, just like everyone else in this fucking town.. So, come on shoot me, Lex. Do it.” Ethan’s tone was violent, something she hadn’t really heard from him before. He was screaming at her to shoot him, but not him. It was hard to shoot her boyfriend, even if it wasn’t him. Lex shut her eyes tightly to try and block him out and pulled the trigger. When she opened them he was gone, but she could hear the shoppers coming closer at the noise. It was a trap and she fell into it.

She felt tears run out of her eyes as she tried to sprint away before they found her. _It was just a hallucination. He’s not really dead. Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. Even I’m sad after writing that. I wanna continue writing so let me know what y’all wanna see! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
